


Black and White

by Lingwiloke



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Freeverse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/pseuds/Lingwiloke
Summary: Maeglin realizes that during his visits to the dwarves he felt less of a stranger than during his time in Gondolin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2017. Prompt and Path: “Black and White” - Blue Path, Square One./Wildcard: “Complete any prompt from the blue (four dots) path” – Green Path, Square Two.

**Black and White**

 

_They say I was born to darkness_

_I thought to prove them wrong_

 

I think of the time I left the twilight under trees for a different dark

for halls of stone, kings under mountains

whispers in the halls of ever-night, secrets waiting to be found

treasure chamber full of wonders.

And after-

ember-glow, molten heat of creation

low rhythm of the forge, heart-beat of the earth

gruff voices, full of warmth and ringing laughter

honest work and honest men and women

strangers, all, when I came, but when I left

my brothers, sisters, below the stone.

 

With high hopes

I came to your city on the hill, glaring bright

white-washed walls, streets of glass and marble

clean, cold, every stain displayed

in stark relief.

A frigid city, frozen in time,

your people never truly left the ice behind.

Stranger in a city of strangers

poisoned secrets hidden in plain sight

towers climbing into

empty sky

and I

fall


End file.
